I Miss You
by SquallsCorner
Summary: "Time seems to be moving so slower with every passing moment, with those moments I hope for Axel to come in with some huge romantic gesture and apologizes about how sorry he is that he has been so busy but that is all in my head." AkuRoku. One Shot.


**Hey there! So, I obviously don't own **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** but I do own this story idea. You may borrow it if you like! This was a birthday present for my friend Ashley! I love you, baby cakes! Happy Birthday! The song is **_**Who Says**_** by **_**John Mayer.**_** That was the song I listened to so don't be mad if it doesn't match the story perfectly. Anyway, please enjoy! **

Three years, that is long how Axel and I have been together. Exactly three years starting today. He forgot though, I know he did because it is eleven at night and he hasn't even sent me one text. Hell, he hasn't sent me a text in over a month, I wonder if he even realizes we are still together. I wonder if you could really consider this still being together? I suppose in a sense you could but it just doesn't seem like it. There is so much I want to tell him yet he is nowhere to be found and now I regret not appreciating him more.

I miss his beautiful, spiky, red hair that always smelt like old spice and cigarettes. I use to think his smoking habit was a bit disgusting but now I miss it so much. I remember how when Axel came home late at night after work he would stay awake just to listen to me but now he just goes straight to bed. He is too busy to notice me anymore and sometimes he is too busy to even come home. I wonder if he sleeps at his office or if he just finds a hotel near his work and stays there. I would ask him but I know he will not even bother in trying to listen to me.

I try not to expect much since I know he is busy but it isn't like he let me ease into this change. He simply just threw it onto me without much of an option and I miss how much we use to talk. It almost seems like he wants to act like we never happened and get back to work. It is selfish really that I want so much from him. I want him to talk to me with his nonchalant voice. I want him to kiss me more with his soft pink lips. I want him to hold more with his slender arms that are perfect for his feminine body type. Most of all though I want him to come back to me and tell me everything that I want and need to hear just like he use to before he became sucked into his work.

I know I'm asking too much of him and honestly I am becoming use to the fact he isn't around as much but that doesn't mean I don't want to be around him anymore. If he came back tonight and told me he loved me that would be enough to make me stay for another three years but I know it won't happen. He forgot it was our three year anniversary, there is no doubt about that, not that he would even care. I can't really blame him though it is like him to forget something so meaningless. I could always find a new boyfriend, one that will make me just as happy as Axel did but that is impossible. Losing faith in Axel wanting to stay with me is like losing faith in life itself (not that I had very much to begin with).

I can't stand my thoughts anymore and the clock won't stop shining 11:43PM in an ice blue light I think I will head off to bed. When I stand up from the red sofa that I was once sitting on my legs feel like they want to give out. They wobble for a second as my head spins and I am forced to sit back down. I suppose that I stood up to fast, I remember Axel warned me about doing that so I will do it right this time, just for him.

I stand up a little slower this time feeling slightly relaxed for some odd reason, and went into the bedroom Axel and I share. The walls are white since we don't have much money to repaint it, not that I am complaining I personally like white walls. The bed has white sheets with a black design that only lord knows what it would be called since it didn't seem to have a pattern to it. We had one tall dresser by the door and another by the bed which wasn't as tall since we used has a nightstand also. Another door was in this room that lead to a bathroom that was a basic white color with some red in there. Red was Axels' favorite color so I tried to put it in the house somewhere and since he spent so much time spiking his hair I thought I would put it in here. The lighting in our bedroom was rather dull so we put another lamp in here just in case there was a need for more lighting or if we are in bed about to go to sleep.

I walk over and check the alarm clock that is near Axel's side of the bed just to see green numbers saying 11:46PM. Time seems to be moving so slower with every passing moment, with those moments I hope for Axel to come in with some huge romantic gesture and apologizes about how sorry he is that he has been so busy but that is all in my head. Although, I think I would rather be in my head than out here. My mind is a little nicer than reality and lord knows I need a break. The only downside about my mind is that Axel seems to keep finding his way into it.

When he does though it seems like I enjoy myself a bit more than usual…My mind always goes back to the first time I met Axel and he how he smooth talked me. He made me laugh like I never had before and almost a year later he took my virginity. After we had sex for the first time it became a regular thing and I began to feel closer to Axel. I will admit I still fantasize about having sex with him and I want to start it one day but Axel has to be on top for some reason.

I move the covers on Axel's side of the bed and lay down. I want to sleep here tonight for some reason, it isn't like Axel could yell at me for it. He probably won't be home until late at night and by then I will be asleep and he will be to tire to even care.

11:50PM that is what the clock says. There is no way he could just burst through that bedroom door and save this anniversary from totally sucking. Three years isn't a big deal or anything… I mean, so what if he missed it, it isn't like it was worth coming to anyway. He is probably doing more important things like working or hanging out with Saix and Demyx… Anything would be more important than today.

Man, I just wanted him to come home, or even just text me, saying he loves me. Maybe he doesn't though? Maybe he found someone else that is better than me. That would mean he was cheating but Axel is better than that. He would never cheat on me! Or at least I don't think he would… I am probably just being paranoid!

11:51PM this time is moving so slow that I think it is trying to make me anxious. It will go faster if I go to sleep, I know it will. I mean, it has worked before so it should work this time, right? I roll over and click off the lamp. The room is completely black except for the light from the alarm clock. The sand man soon pays me a little visit. He gives me a ticket to sleepy-city and I ride that train there until I am completely asleep. The last time I see is: 11:56PM.

_"Roxas, honey, you need to wake up." A voice says as it nudges at me to wake up. I slowly open my eyes to see Axel above me, smirking. "'Bout time," From his voice knew he was joking when he said, "I have been waiting forever for you to wake up. It is already eight PM." _

_ I sit up and look at him in utter disbelief. Doesn't he have to be at work? It is far too early for him to be home right now! "Don't you have to be at work?" I ask. I hope everything is okay, it isn't like Axel to just leave work. _

_ "Haha, no I took off for our anniversary. Don't tell me you forgot?" Axel said with a smirk on his face. I could smell the cigarettes on his breath when he talked and my heart ached a bit but I don't know why. He was right here and everything would be fine now since he actually stopped working for a few minutes just for me. I didn't think this would actually happen but it has and I love it more than I thought I was going to._

_ I shake my head at him, smiling while I do it. He still had his smirk on and said, "Good" before kissing me softly. The taste of cigarettes and mints (he always tried to cover up the taste of cigarettes by chewing mint gum) swirled around my mouth when Axel began to push his tongue into my mouth. He reaches over, pulls me closer to him, and then moves his hands over to the sides of my face to keep me from moving too much in the kiss. _

_ "I love you, Foxy Roxy." Axel says when he pulls away from the kiss a bit, those words have never sounded so sweet to me. He rests his forehead against mine and we look into each other's eyes. I missed looking into his cat-like green, eyes. They always had a spark of mischief in them but even with that in them I knew he meant well. _

_ "I love you too, Axel." I say, softly. He slowly moves on hand from my face to my button up flannel pajama shirt and somehow he manages to unbutton the first two buttons before I stop him. His eyes show a quick glimpse of curiosity before he realizes that I was unbuttoning them myself. After all the buttons are separated from their homes, I take off my shirt. _

_ Axel reunites our lips and tongues while he takes off the suit he was wearing, he uses both hands to do this. He first starts with untying his tie and tossing it aside with my pajama shirt. Then he takes off his suit jacket, tossing it to the ground with the tie. After that he unbuttons his shirt, takes it off, and when he goes to throw it somewhere it lands on the nightstand, almost knocking over a cup of water. _

_ We are only in our pants now and we are only breathing through our noses so we don't have to break this kiss. I have missed this so much I don't know why I haven't appreciated it this much before. He moves over me and takes the direction of his lips from my mouth down to my hips. He kisses them softly as he peels off my pants has well as my boxers. When I was completely exposed he kissed the tip of my dick a few times before he began licking the sides of it while he a held part of it with one of his hands. _

_ I could feel myself begin to go hard has saliva dripped down my dick. Axel purposely salivated more than usual for this purpose. I could feel a slight bit of pressure when he moved his tongue up to the top of my dick and pressed down. After he pressed down has far as he was willing to go he moved his tongue down it, over his thumb, up my stomach, past my chest, and stopped at my neck then he began to bite into my neck ASAP._

_ He slightly sat on me so that his knees were by my hips but he slightly hovered over my naked form as he took off his belt, pants, and boxer. We were both naked and embracing the time we had lost together while he was at work. Not even bothering to warn me, Axel lifted my legs up slightly, spread them apart, and shoved his dick inside my ass without using any lube or saliva. He pushed himself further and further into me, not quite seeming satisfied. "You're so tight…" Axel said between a sharp breath, his breathing seemed to deepen when he pushed himself into me. _

_ I let out a gasp as he pushed further and further into me, searching for my prostate. I was completely on my back now and my legs were on Axel's shoulders. I didn't know I could bend this way but it is working and I'm not about to complain about it. Axel pulled out a bit so he could try to go in at a new angle. He tried going a bit more to the right but ended up hitting a wall of skin after going in only a little bit. He then tried the left and just about the same thing happened but he slid down the side of it and went down, stoking a bit of nerves. _

_ The sensation sent shivers down my spine and he knew exactly what he had just hit. He grabbed my sides so he would have a better angle and shoved as much as he could inside of me. This time he went straight forward and hit my prostate. That area of nerves began to tingle in pleasure and pain at the same time. Axel always had a way of going in with a whole lot of pressure but somehow managed to not put too much so I wouldn't be in pain. I grabbed onto Axel's arms since they were right there and I dug my nails into them. _

_ My red headed lover smirked, knowing exactly how to make me scream, and he pulled out of me, earning a whimper. Then he shoved went into me abruptly and made me gasp his name. When he went in this time he broke some skin so now there was blood dripping down onto the white bed sheets. The pain was so amazing. Axel could see the pleasure written all over my face causing for his smirk to somehow manage to grow. I could feel myself reaching my climax as he pushed harder and harder against my prostate just to move away for a moment and come back after only three more times of this I came. _

_The sperm squirted all over my chest and slightly by my eye also. Even though Axel noticed I already came he kept going, he never stopped unless he was ready to. He seemed like he could take all day for some reason but he thankfully didn't. After only ten more minutes of sexing me up he came inside of me. The sperm that was inside of me made me slightly aroused but before I could do anything I could hear some sort of beeping noise. What could that be? It sounds like a song, almost like a ringtone…_

I suddenly wake up and can't help but notice my boner but I also notice something else: my cell-phone is ringing. Who could possibly be texting me at this time of night? I get out of bed and make my way into the dark living room to check my phone. It must be important to text me right now… I grab my gray phone off the coffee table, open it, and check my text message. When I read it I can't believe it, it is from Axel… I have to sit down for a moment and make sure I'm not still asleep because the message said what I craved to hear: _"I love you, Roxas. Happy three year anniversary."_

**Pretty stupid ending, I know but eh. Happy Birthday again, Ashley! I love you bunches and bunches! **


End file.
